International Big Brother S1: Italian Heartbreak
Production Casting for IBBS1 started on April 16th, 2018 and ended on April 30th, 2018. At first, the 10 houseguests were taken to California, but were moved to Venice, Italy due to wildfire concerns. Due to IBB being a spinoff to Big Brother, Julie Chen did not host this season. Instead, the standup comedian Jerry The Cable Guy would host this season. This would be the only season hosted by Whitney, as afterwards he was deemed too "silly" to host. Twists '''Breakup Duos: '''The 10 houseguests would be in five pairs of two. These duos would've been formed via broken up couples. '''The World's Least Favorite Houseguest: '''The world would vote every week for who they hated the most. The houseguest that received the most votes every week would have to sleep in the basement of the house. '''Rekindling: '''The World would vote at the end of the season which couple they thought was back on track. The couple that received the most votes received $10,000. Cast '''Pair One: Morgan Young and Boston Harth''' '''Pair Two: Sara Bleek and Tyrone Rogerson''' '''Pair Three: Yimi Suto and Harry Wilmer''' '''Pair Four: Emily Clara and Gary Deanston''' '''Pair Five: Ariana "Luna" Seamer and Jeremy Burns ''' Week Summary '''Week 1''' The 10 houseguests enter the house and already start making alliances. The most prominent alliance as of now is the alliance between Emily, Gary, and Morgan. In the HOH, it comes down to Emily, Gary, and Sara, with Gary winning HOH. At the nomination ceremony, Gary nominates all of Pair Two for eviction. At the POV, Gary wins the POV, giving him complete control of the week. With the POV, Gary discards. Later, [[Tyrone]] is informed he must go to the basement as he has earned LFH. At the eviction ceremony, [[Sara]] is eliminated in a 5-2 vote and is the first and only prejuror of the season. '''Week 2''' The now 9 houseguests compete in HOH, with the exception of Gary. Jeremy ends up winning HOH and nominates Emily and Yimi. In the POV, Jeremy wins, meaning he now has complete control over the week. With the POV, Jeremy discards. Boston tells the house a heartfelt story about why he needs the money at dinnertime. Emily is told to go to the basement, as she has earned LFH. In a vote of 4-2, Yimi becomes the first member of jury. '''Week 3''' In the HOH, Gary ends up getting his second HOH win. With HOH, Gary nominates Tyrone and Luna. However, Gary does not take complete control of the week as Morgan becomes the first non-HOH POV holder. However, Morgan discards her POV. Luna and Harry end up having an argument and Jeremy is sent to the basement as LFH. In a vote of 3-2, [[Tyrone]] is the second member of jury. '''Week 4''' In the HOH, Luna wins and gets her first HOH win. With HOH, she nominates Harry and Gary. In POV, Boston wins, but discards it. Later, Gary says why he needs the money. Boston also goes to the basement as the new LFH. In a vote of 3-1, Harry is evicted from the house. '''Week 5''' Boston ends up winning HOH, and nominates Luna and Emily. Luna ends up winning POV, and uses the POV on herself, making her the first houseguest to not discard POV. As a replacement nominee, Boston chooses his partner Morgan. Gary's ego makes the house get mad at him and Luna has a breakdown. Gary sleeps in the basement until the eviction ceremony, as he earned LFH. In a vote of 2-1, Emily is evicted. '''Week 6''' In HOH, Luna gets her second HOH win and nominates Gary and Boston. In POV, Jeremy wins but discards. Morgan makes a new game called "Peppers" with good reception from the house. Luna's ego rubs everyone the wrong way. It's also revealed that Week 6 and 7 will have "Pair LFH", meaning that a whole pair, or two people, become LFH. Due to them being one of the last pairs, Morgan and Boston are selected for LFH for their second time. In a vote of 2-0, Boston is evicted from the house. '''Week 7''' In HOH, Jeremy ends up getting his second HOH win and nominates Gary and Luna. However, it's found out that Luna had a phone with her during the duration of the game. As a result, Luna is expelled due to having contact to the outside world. '''Week 8''' The final 3 houseguests compete and Morgan becomes the final HOH. With her sole vote to evict, she evicts Gary. '''Week 9 (Reunion)''' The jury members vote for who they want to win. Before the winner is revealed, it is announced that Morgan and Boston won the Rekindling award. In the end, Jeremy wins IBBS1 in a vote of 3-4. The World's Favorite Houseguest is Gary. Elimination Order 10th- [[Sara]] 9th- [[Yimi]] 8th- [[Tyrone]] 7th- Harry 6th- Emily 5th- Boston 4th- Luna (Ariana) 3rd- Gary Runner Up- Morgan Winner- Jeremy